PMD Legends of Amaria: Formation of Team Fireheart
by pkmnfan11
Summary: When a lone piplup meets a unconcious Chimchar, strange things start to happen in the Amaria region and a war threatans to ravish the land. The first out of three stories
1. The Prolouge

Chapter 1 Prologue

In the beginning, all there was was darkness.. The only thing beside darkness was light. There was a sphere of white light in the middle of the universe. Inside that light was a being, he slept dormant since time began. But in the few moments of existance, he awoke. His name was Arceus and he was the creator of the universe. The sphere expanded than shattered, hot gases spilt out and raw heat fueled these gases.

Millions of years passed and planets formed from the directed gasses. Asteroids were pulled in by gravity and they eventually formed rocky planets. Arceus looked at what he had done and he smiled. He took the Dragon Plate and formed Latias and Latios, Arceus's guardians. He decided to populate some planets with species he called humans. They came on the planet and they formed bonds and partnerships with other creatures he called Pokemon.

Over the course over thousands of years, he realised that these humans were doing bad things to his creation. They were destroying the forests and replacing them with steel buildings and they didn't care. They polluted the air and eventually turned the planet into a waste land. He wiped them out immediately and he recrafted those now dead planets into bountiful and thriving ones. He populated that planet and he sent Latias and Latios down to these planets so spread the word of his existince.

"Tell the Pokemon of me and tell them that I love them," they nodded and took several plates from him. "Once you do, spread the water, grass and fire plates on the ground so their elements can be created." They spread the plates and the three basic elements were formed. Arceus then took the dragon plate again and created a being called Rayquaza. He dubbed the newly formed Pokemon as king of the dragons and he sent him down to Sky Stairs to rule the sky and everything that lives in its domain. He created Shaymin to spread flowers among the land and to promote thankfulness. He took the psychic plate and formed Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and Mew.

"Mew, decend on the planet and form more species to populate that and several other worlds," Mew nodded. "The other three, promote what you represent and spread it among the lands." He sat back for a hundred years and watched the universe develop and florish. He finally noticed a problem in one of the planets and it wasn't good either. He noticed an absence of time and spacein certain spots. Frowning, he took the dragoplate once more and fomed Palkia and Dialga, rulers of time and space.

"Go check out what is down there and report back to me," he commanded The duo nodded and then proceeded down to the planet to check it out. They surveyed the ground for a hundred years and then finally reported back to him. By the time they came back, Arceus created something he caled The Hall of Origin. Palkia and Dialga bowed."It is done my liege," Palkia said.

"And?"

"There seems to be a problem with time and space. We have watched the land for a hundred years and saw that it swallowed anything in its path. There seems to be an absence of time and space in those areas," Dialga explained

That deeply disturbed Arceus, he tried over and over to try to purge the problem to no avail.

"Can you reverse it?" He asked.

"No, despite our best efforts, we couldn't keep a hold over time and space. We are deeply sorry."

"How do we exactly get rid of the problem?" Palkia asked.

Arceus sighed in defeat, "I don't really even know how to slow it down, much less stop it. We should let it spread until it dies out." Dialga nodded and he backed away.

A decade later, the problem died out with the planet getting destroyed from the inside. Arceus's heart wrenched as he saw the planet implode and he saw to the creation of the same planet. All of the Pokemon that died were reincarnated. He formed Darkrai from the Dark Plate.

"You are the master of death and nightmare, see to it that you send them to where they need to go." Darkrai nodded and flew off. Arceus created Celebi and Cresselia from their respective plates.

"Celebi, you have the power to travel through time, when the souls pass judgment, see to it that they get scattered through the timeline." Celebi nodded and did his bidding.

"Cresselia, you must be the voice in the darkness of death, when the souls pass judgment, ask them some questions. Since you are psychic, erase the memories of them and consult Celebi, she will take them to where they need to go."

She nodded and flew off, pleased to do what he told her.

Lastly, he created Ho-Oh, Lugia, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, the elemental birds and the elemental dogs. He told them to have mastery over their element and he then spread them around the planet. He told Ho-Oh and Lugia to keep watch over them and stop them if they get out of hand. They did his bidding, greatly pleasing Arceus.

He only had one last act, he made copies of thirteen vital plates, turned them into stones and sent them down to the planet. He also created copies of those stones and turned those into crystals. He was exhausted at what he had done and drifted into a thousand year sleep. When he wakes up, he will find that it won't be the same ever again.

There is an impenetrable darkness so dark that any light held to it would be swallowed up ,in that darkness, there was a light, a light strong enough to make it day but there was still darkness. This was the world, full of Pokemon who wish to do harm to others. But for every bad one there is always a good one, that's why they formed rescue teams. A voice emanated from somewhere from within the darkness and this is what it said.

_Welcome! Before you are whisked to a new world that awaits you I have to ask you a few questions, answer them truthfully if you will. _

_How do your friends view you?_

I-I don't know they like me I guess... I can't remember very well... but my guess it they trust me with all their life, I c-cant remember

_Really?_

Yes I feel like my memories are slipping...

_Do you have yourself to blame?_

N-No I don't

_Next question, are you capable of taking challenges, if you fail do you get angry_

Yeah I'm capable but when I fail, I don't get angry right away... but when I keep failing I tend to get angry, it's just natural...

_Do you just storm off seething in anger or do you not?_

I don't unless I mean it, and if I hated the challenge well... that's a different story and I rather not tell it...

_If you wished just for one thing, what would it be and why?_

World peace, because I-I don't like it when other people fight, it makes me feel out of place here...

_I am so close in analyzing your aura... just one more question... are you prepared for what lies ahead_

Yes, I believe so, if I wasn't prepared it would be harder to survive... and I wouldn't like it

_O.k. I have analyzed your aura._

My aura what is it?

_It is your life energy... it surrounds you... personalizes you, defines you, makes you who you are. Every being has a different color, different shades of colors, different personalities. Your aura is hard to identify for some matter...yours is Bright orange... the reason is because you are usually calm but when people threaten you, you tend to get on the wrong side of yourself and attack, after that you calm down and grasp the situation_

_You also tend to jump into an exploration prepared, you take extra caution to things around you and therefore your aura is bright orange_

_You won't remember of this conversation, or your past life. Now go... good luck and don't back down from a challenge._

And with that the light faded into the darkness once more.

**I don't know why, but I loved this intro. Did you?**


	2. The awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

It was a relatively mild fall day in the region of Amaria and a lone Piplup was walking through the forest trail visibly shaken and on the verge of tears "T-They can't make me... I-I don't have anything for them..." She broke into a run, dodging thick branches and trees. "W-Why does this happen to me all the time- everywhere I go... I - I'll have nowhere to go now, this is just crazy", she stammered. When she saw a stream, she decided to rest "I wonder how far I am from home" she muttered.

She soon happened to glance across the river and saw something on the river bank "wha..." she said, "what is that", she crossed the river with incredible ease, the water only going up to her waist coming up closer to the being she saw that it was.. A Chimchar. "WHAT THE" she exclaimed she immediately came up to it and said quite plainly "uh, are you ok..." No response. "Uh, are you ok" still no response, defeated she sat down next to the bank "Why do I get into these situations with others, its pointless".

Suddenly, the figure moaned, stirring from its slumber "ugh, my head", he (presumably) looked around at his surroundings "where am I?" he asked

"You're in Eastern Forest" she replied gratefully "who are you anyway, we don't see you around these parts."

He looked at her and said "I-I-I don't know, I don't know how I got here"

"Oh... do remember your name", he thought for a second scanning his memory

"I-I think its Lea" he said with a smile

"That's a good name, by the way my name is Niada" she said

"That's also a good name" Lea replied

They made their way through the forest, Niada stopped to look around looking worried.

"What's wrong" Lea said.

"I think were... lost" she replied, "but I think I know the way"

"Good for you"

"Yeah good for me"

"Shut up"

"No you"

"OK I will", then they left it at that. A good 15 minutes later they went in a complete circle "Uhhhhhhh I saw that same tree like five times already"

"I think your right", Niada replied. Lea smiled I like her, he thought

"Lets rest, then we will ask for a way out" she continued

A short resting period followed, no one crossed their paths until fifteen minutes later, the sun low in the sky, an exploration team, due to their badges, came along, looked at them.

Their leader, a chicorita said "Hi do you guys need help?"

Niada replied "Yeah were looking for the forest exit, whatever it's called"

"This is called Eastern Forest, you're close to the dungeon," the leader replied.

"Good, can you take us; I am not great with directions"

"Sure I can, I have a question for you,"

"Ask away"

"Would you like to join an exploration team with your friend here?"

"W-What," she turned to Lea and said "would you like to?"

"Yeah sure" he responded.

"Good follow us"

A good five minutes later they arrived...

Forest exit/entrance

The thick forest ended up clearing out to a wide expanse of prairie and tall grasses. The brown grasses rippled in the wind and a path snaked from a quaint forest to a bluff high on the hilltop

"Wow this is beautiful," Niada said "I have to ask though, what are your names?"

"Mines Elisa" the grass type said.

"Mines Lex, which is similar to yours" her partner, a Murkrow said looking at Lea.

Ten minutes later they were halfway to the bluff "Just to let ya' know the base is atop that bluff", Lex said

They continued on without saying a word, Lea was actually quite comforted finally, he thought, I might actually get to know who I am, and how I got here. I wonder how Elisa and Lex will fare with the news. He smiled as he continued on towards the base unaware that he will embark on an adventure that encompasses time and space, he will never know how he got here until the time is right along with a shocking discovery that will plunge the world in peril...

"Ugh we have been walking forever," Niada complaned,"and my legs are sore," she stumbled

"Don't worry we're almost there," Lex reassured her looking at the rock wall next to the sheer cliff face "actually cut that time in half, we are here, at least, I think"

"Where, I don't see it" Lea questioned

"You will, when you get up to it, it falls away" Elisa responded.

They were right, in a way, when they approached it; the rock base simply fell away leaving a huge hole. They stepped in; once they did the hole repaired itself, leaving no light. Five minutes of bumming around the torches, blue (signifies twilight hours) flared up. Lea jumped at the sight but only saw that it was fire, caused by the ghost- types of the base

"Welcome to Alpha base" Lex said cheerfully

The hall was beautiful; the floor is made up of stone, unlike anything else. Two statures guarded the passages down below, bueatifully crafted to look like the real thing

"What is that?" Niada questioned

"It's Arceus, god of all, it's said to create this world" Lex responded happily

Once they walked past the statue the air turned humid

"Ugh what's up with this climate" Lea said

"Heh... it changes all the time, this is the only section that the climate is controlled by the outside, this only happens because its fall and the passage walls are moist, turning the air the same..." Elisa explained as they passed the humid part and the underground revealed itself to them


	3. The first mission

Chapter 3: The first mission

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long...

"Ugh when does this passage end" Niada groaned

"Don't worry it will end eventually" Lex replied smiling at her. In five minutes they passed a row of red torches

"We have just passed sea level" Elisa said "In a few minutes the base will actually be shown to you"

The slope leveled out and a large room was directly in front of them

"Welcome to Basement floors 1 through 5, this is where the southern exit is located, that's the passage we just took" Lex informed them.

The room was circular and there was five passages

"The left one goes to the basement floor 1 then it descends going off to the right with basement floors 2,3,4,5 respectively lets go to where the rooms are located at"

They walked down the rightmost passage and saw that a room opened up to them

"Just to let you know this is part of the B5F"

The room was big but not the biggest they will see, there are two exits to the room, one on the left and right, possibly leads to different floors

"The exit on the left is the one that leads to B4F, that's where the stronger teams stay, we will be staying at the fifth basement floor, as I said, but first we need to get you registered" Lex said

"But Lex, they could do it tomorrow..." Elisa said stopping in the middle of everywhere "And plus they don't even know their way around the base yet, it's best if we do it tomorrow, you and me" she smiled "Can I show you to your rooms?" Lea and Niada nodded in approval

"Come" Lex said hading toward the stairs on the right side of the room. Thy headed down the stairs into what seems to be yet another corridor, this time with stone for the flooring. Soon enough, the passage got wider and even more passages are there, evenly split among the left and right sides.

Lex took to the last set of passages in the hallway and took a left, the inside was spacious and another set of passages was there.

"This leads to your rooms, the left side is the actual team room, but the right side is where the planning room is located at, its best if you rest up for tomorrow, we will show you around and accept your first mission after we register you, any ideas for your team name?"

"Uhhh... we don't know yet" Niada said

"Good I'll leave you to figuring it out, the deadline is tomorrow" Lex walked off.

Niada turned to Lea and said "Help me with deciding the team name" Lea nodded in mutual understandment. They went into the room, it was circular and in the middle there was four beds, made of straw

"Oh cool we get those" Niada said

"Yeah cool," Lea replied with a smile

"About the team name" Niada said

"I was thinking about it for thirty seconds and I came up with...team fireheart" there was a moment of silence, Niada smiled

"It's perfect, how did you..." she trailed off  
"it seemed to fit didn't it?" Lea asked, they walked toward the other room, it was circular and a table was placed in the center, on the table were two bags, they grabbed the bags and opened them, inside was a map of the region and two items, a gold bow and a lucky scarf

"Lea, the lucky scarf is a legendary item it increases all our base stats 15%" she said happily

"Cool, what time is it?" Lea asked

"Around eight" she responded "In the evening," she yawned "But I'm tired so... see you tomorrow" she went to her bed

Ten minutes later Niada and Lea were both in bed Lea was wide awake

"Lea, you awake?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about what happened today, I met you, I woke up outside not even knowing who I was or where I came from" he laughed "That's another mystery in the world that needs to be solved"

"I agree for once, I am so glad to have met you, our adventure has just started." And they left it at that

The next morning came with "Lea, wake up" he slowly got up and glanced at Niada "Morning sunshine it's a beautiful morning" She smiled

"Ugh its too early, five more minutes," he moaned. Niada looked at him plainly

"Look, I told Lex about our team name, he said it was wonderful...and to tell me to tell you to meet him upstairs. He selected our first mission, he has the details, I was only informed about it when I got up" Niada smiled proudly

"No need to be proud Niada"

"Want breakfast?" Niada asked, Lea smiled at her

"Yes I do" Lea responded, Niada shoved a jellybean- shaped object in his hands

"Eat it, it helps your IQ, at least, that's what I'm told" Nodding, he took the gummy and ate it. He smiled as he chewed it, "Good, right"

"yeah, it is" he said, swallowing it "Lets go"

Ten minutes of walking and getting lost, they eventually found their way, all they had to do was go back to that area with multiple tunnels and they took the right central path, they saw Lex standing there, next to the entrance

"I knew you would go through there" Lex said smiling

"Yeah and...wait a minute, how did you know that we would go through the cave" Lea said suspiciously

"I had a hunch" Lex responded "Anyway, I see Niada got you up, I have details on our first mission, we are doing a rescue mission in Eastern forest Section one"

"Lets get to it" Niada said

"Fair enough, we have to wait for my partner though" Lex said turning around, waiting

"I'm here!" a voice yelled, Elisa ran from the passage behind them"sorry I'm late" she stopped in front of her partner "second in command held me up, what was his name anyway?"

"Montressor" Lex groaned, "I'm not saying it again"

Four minutes later, they were outside in the tranquil weather, the breeze was at their back and the endless expanse of forest was in front of them

"Emerald forest Eastern section eh?" Niada inquired

"Yeah" Lex responded gruffly

They found themselves on a forest trail, the trees etched closer to them step by step

"It's around here somewhere" Elisa muttered to herself "Aha!" she exclaimed as they reached a clearing, the trail ahead was shifting erratically with no way to stop it

"Lets go" Lex said pointing to the trail, now not shifting "Mystery Dungeons do this from time to time, we were lucky, stepping in it when that happens will result in us getting trapped between time and space, erasing us from existence" They stepped into the dungeon

1F

Trees were everywhere, the only place without them were the paths that they trod on and even there there were brush of some kind

"What the flip is THIS" Niada said emphasizing the last word

"I agree, worst...dungeon...ever" Lea replied dramatically

"Look before we go any further, I have to warn you about the upcoming danger" Lex said "There is a rare chance that we will run into any monster houses but, they can take you out in one shot easily so be on your guard"

"And your stomach will empty faster while in a dungeon so be careful about that also" Elisa said

"Uh-oh look out our first foe approaches" Lex said, they walked into a large room, they were fortunate though, the approaching enemy was still far off, but that doesn't mean it'll still do damage. The two teams split among the left and right sides of the room trying to see which one it'll attack first. It went for Lea, instinctively he lashed out at the foe with sharp claws, the enemy, a paras recoiled and drew back. Niada burs in with her beak glowing, she jumped high into the air, did a back flip and tucked in her body for maximum speed and power, she slammed into the foe with power, it was knocked out instantly

"Nice one" Lea said he looked at the north-west corner of the room "There's the stairs" he headed toward them and walked up them

2F

The stairs were easily located because it was in the same room as they were in and they walked up them

4F

The team was exhausted, they ran into a swarm of Beedrill and barely made it out in time and their toughest challenge yet was about to unfold

Lex slid, kicking up dust

"Gwahh" he yelled, he charged up a wing attack and tried to hit the foe, a Nidorian male and the foe dodged it easily "Lea your turn" Lea charged up an Ember attack and tried to hit him, he dodged it in time, Lea countered with scratch and sent the foe reeling on impact. It charged Lex and he was hit hard, he fell unconcious "Lex!" Lea exclaimed he concentrated his power on his claw and struck, the foe crumpled to the ground defeated.

"Well lets go" Elisa said

"But Lex.." Lea responded

"He will be warped out of the dungeon as for us... we press on the next floor is our destination" Elisa responded

They found the stairs with no difficulty and proceeded up it, only to find an overjoyed Furret.

"Thanks for rescuing me, now how do I leave?" he asked

"Oh here" Lea grabbed an Escape Orb and activated it, they left the dungeon. Once outside the Furret dashed off and Elisa proceeded to find her partner hoping he was all right


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I have not been posting in a long time and sorry I didn't have a legit chapter title

They reappeared soon thereafter at the front of the dungeon

"That was fast" Niada said "and where is Lex at he should've appeared by now."

"Who knows, this hardly happened at all, I hope he is all right" Elisa worried. She paced back and forth nervously, she was never separated from her teammate and yet she felt relieved as being around him constantly made her have a headache because he annoyed her just like a little brother.

After a little searching they found him laying a ways off from the actual dungeon he was propped up on a tree trunk and someone could easily mistake him for a dozing one. After half an hour of waiting, the team got tired of just waiting around so they decided to pass the time.

"Hey Elisa", Lea asked, "Where did you meet your teammate?"

Elisa thought about it for a bit and said "I'll tell you later".

"And how are we going to get back to base?" Lea asked, "I can't carry him and I'm pretty sure that none of us can"

Niada thought about it and saw a conveniently placed vine hanging down from one of the branches "I think I have an idea." She said

Five minutes later she had a vine wrapped around Lex's leg with a small twig tied around the vine to prevent slipping and another vine to serve as a makeshift rope.

"Niada, I never said it before but you are a genius, good job," Lea praised "But one problem, who is going to drag him over to the base?"

"I'm out," Niada said. Elisa nodded as well signaling that she can't do it as well.

"WHY ME!" Lea cried, he grabbed the rope and started to pull on it to his surprise and him not knowing how strong he was, the rope moved with great difficulty. The next half hour would be very unpleasant to him but he would have harder tasks ahead of him to worry about. Once he made it up the hill and made it in the base, he was sweating which is hard for a fire type to do and his muscles were on fire (figuratively).

"So anyway, what do we do with Lex, either he is poisoned, K.O'd, or taking a nice nap, it's hard to say which is which, I suggest we take him to the base doctor, she would know what to do after all, she is a Chansey and a rather nice one at that," Elisa suggested

"I really don't know that answer right now," Niada said, "and Lea is too out of breath to give a straight answer so I say maybe, if his condition worsens, we take him otherwise we wait until he wakes up which might be tomorrow"

"Good point Niada," Elisa said, "we wait," she paused unsure to say anything else "Oh dear here he comes again," she groaned as a burly mightyena walked down the hall clearly pissed off by something, that is something is always pissing him off all the time but that's his personal life (and I doubt anyone would want to know about it anyway)

"Niada!" the mightyena snapped "where were you, I thought I issued a recall of teams below a certain level," his eyes narrowed slightly," Have you been disobeying me again?" he asked

"No sir, I was just training up this future rescue team" Elisa responded

"Fair enough" he walked off

"That was odd, who was he and why was he morbidly negative to those around him?" Lea asked "It seems like we have another problem on our hands"

"Like what?" Niada asked but she didn't get her answer, instead she yawned and so did Lea "I'm tired but that's ok, it's not even dark out yet" she motioned for Lea to go to their room. Once they were there Niada patiently sat there waiting.

An hour later resulted in Niada totally ranting and raving that Lex won't get up and she kept saying a phrase over and over again until Lea can't take it anymore so he left for ten minutes waiting for his teammate to calm down, once he came back she was waiting for him. There was a knock on the door five minutes after Lea arrived to check on Niada, there was a pause and the knocking sound got more forceful. Niada opened the door to find a machop and a hitmontop known as team power.

"Is this team Fireheart?" The machop said "we would like to escort you to the Office, it's an urgent matter, and the leader said it was so.

Exchanging glances the team agreed to get escorted to said place and hopefully find out what it was about.

The Office was basically a long room with an equally long table made of stone. Once the team made it through the double doors they eagerly sat down in the chairs that were provided.

Sitting around the table were two rescue teams including team power and there were three powerful looking Pokemon. There was a ninetales, a lucario and the mightyena that they encountered. The ninetales quickly introduced herself as Sharon, she not only founded the base but kept it standing through the toughest times and she was in higher standing than the leader himself which no doubt sat at the end of the table, he was the lucario and he wore a red bandana with a smile on his face

"Ahem, let us begin this meeting right away" he said "Team fireheart, do you know why you are here?" he asked, "You are here because of an encounter that happened in the forest, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Knowing the types of Pokemon seen, I would say yes, we did see something not seen in the dungeon, the Nidorian that we faced and he was unusually strong" Niada said

"That pokemon you saw wasn't normal because he was a criminal and a tough one at that and so I ask you, did your team take down that criminal that we had on our wanted list for years and did it knock out team nightwings Murkrow?" he asked

"Yes it was" Niada said "But I don't get it at all what did he do?"

"Bad things, I thank you though, even though you didn't know it at all what just happened there. This meeting is adjourned" Every one but teams fireheart and power left the room and an unsettling silence filled the room

"So, Lea, can we go now?"

"Yes we can go now if that's what you want" Lea responded. Shortly thereafter they left and made their way towards their room successfully.

Another chapter is finished but I don't know when the next one will be up, hopefully sooner than this one was.


	5. A strange vision

Yet again I need reviews, its not so hard. I have noticed that in the last chapter only four people visited keep going with the story please

* * *

The team was almost to their room then suddenly….

"LEA!" Elisa screamed "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Team Power called us down." Lea responded Elisa's gaze held then broke off quickly "How is Lex doing?" he asked.

"Recovering slowly" She responded "It might be several hours or several days before he recovers and after that he is going to be in some pain for a while. I hope he is fine"

"We all do Elisa but… don't worry about it at all, he will be fine." That didn't ease Elisa's troubles.

Deep within the reaches of Mystical Crevice Mystery Dungeon exit, within the gloomy forest surrounding it a dark figure sat in meditation for over an hour until she was disrupted by a scream. The figure than got up and ran swiftly towards the dungeon intent to find out what it was

"Third one this week," she said "I can't get any break around here. She tore down the dungeon ill-prepared and uncaring if she got lost or not "I'll be fine" she muttered. She slew down and crept cautiously towards the room she knew it came from

_I am sworn to protect this region with my life, and if I don't protect it, they will find me _she thought. She entered the room and gasped silently. _An exploration team,_ she thought. The team of two comprised of a grovyle and a monferno both members of team skill. A Heatran towered over them as massive as ever. _I am going to beat it_ she thought and she did the only thing she could do, send a call for help to be received by her only other close friend, a Chimchar but that Chimchar won't get it because he was asleep and about to be awoke.

"Lea, stop sleeping, wake up!" Niada yelled. Lea groaned and got up

"I am so sore" he said

"Who cares we have an emergency meeting in the auditorium" Elisa said

"I didn't know we even had an auditorium" Lea said "Lets go"

Once they navigated the confusing tunnels and passages, they came to a large rectangular room that was empty of pokemon. They gazed in awe at the largest room in the base, in the center there was a ladder leading out of the base, to the left there was a path leading up to the first floor. On either side of the exit there were two immense boards one read 'posted missions' and the other one, much more cluttered saying 'Taken missions'

"These are mission boards, we take a job from them, we put it on the taken one, we go to the location or dungeon and we complete it and somehow the reward gets to us. This is the most important place in the base. Elisa said

"Yeah" Lea said. They traveled to the first floor then there were two passages, they took the left one. They soon came to the auditorium.

It was packed with all of the teams. Team power sat in the front

"Uhhhhh…" Elisa thought "Are there any seats… aha" she scrambled to three open seats behind team power.

The center stage was exactly that, a stage in the center of the room. The stage had the base emblem in the center of the stage, it was golden and on the sides were Ho-Oh and Lugia on the left and right, respectively. To the right of the Ho-Oh were the words "We won't give up until the job is done" and on the left of Lugia were the words 'protecting peace in the Amaria region.

A good and noisy ten minutes later, the hubbub quieted down as a lone figure walked on.

"Fellow members" lucario said, his voice amplified by the psychics in the room "I welcome you to the twelfth annual meeting, first thing is first, a team has disappeared in the southern sector of the region, the teams name is… team skill. Lea started to react to those words "As of right now, we have no idea where they are at"

Three things happened to Lea all at once: 1. the room started to shimmer 2. He started to feel really dizzy and three, he got a massive headache

* * *

"W-What's happening to me" he weakly said. The features in the room were replaced with a dark forest, the air hung mysteriously. He was in a large room with a colossal Heatran. It was cornering what he thought was team skill. He was right but another figure was there, a figure known as Guardevoir...

* * *

The vision ended as soon as it started, he found himself standing in front of his chair with Niada and a number of other teams clustered around him

"What happened" Riolu asked

"I-I-I don't know" he stuttered, swaying on the spot

"Lea" Niada said, her voice seeming like it was a million miles away "are… you… ok" she said as Lea fell unconscious.

* * *

_Lea, _Guardevoir said telepathically _if you would listen to me, I know what you have gone through. You might be the one that changes it all_

_I found myself in this world for three years now; you in comparison have only been in this world for days. In those several days, you found your meaning, I trust you little one_. She broke off the connection

_How do I defeat it. _She thought and finally she pulled out an Escape orb, knowing what to do she broke into a run, directing Heatran's attention to her. She directed a psywave to hit it square in the face, slowing it down and doing some damage but that didn't stop it whatsoever. She soon reached the group with incredible ease and agility but found out that said Heatran was going to destroy her with an Overheat attack because he started to glow and soon he was going to release it into an attack that would destroy her and the team quickly. Desperate she reached for the orb and found it. She willed herself to activate it and did, three seconds before the attack struck.

She retreated into the entrance where the leader thanked her and departed

"Another job done" she said, "and now to find my friend"


	6. Dual awakening

AN: Yay, another update! I need reviews; I only have one I need to know what I have been doing wrong.

Chapter 6: Dual awakening

The entire auditorium was silent due to Leas unconsciousness. The meeting was called off for now.

"What do we do?" Riolu asked, he had gathered the team and started to brainstorm about possible outcomes for this problem. Elisa just stood in the middle of everywhere stunned at recent events. Niada just sat there with her head in her lap. Time seemed to crawl along slowly in the room. The council started to talk trying to pass the time in hopes of Lea coming to.

The teams started to get nervous; team sharpclaw (consisting of a glameow and a sneasal) was silent

"Niada," Lucario said, "come here." The Piplup reluctantly went over to see the leader. Elisa, on the other hand, came up to Lea and mumbled a few words

"Right…right…ok" Niada finished her conversation to the leader, she turned to the Chicorita and said "Their going to teleport him to the medical station" Elisa looked crestfallen at this news

"Ok"

Lea disappeared in a flash of light

"Well," Elisa said, "let's go"

"No", Niada responded coldly. Elisa spun around to face her, her temper getting better of her

"Why!" she demanded

"So I can gather myself back together and think!" Niada screamed. As soon as Elisa left, Riolu, sensing distress, went after her.

"Oh why does this happen to me, I need an answer" Niada cried

"An answer to what?" a voice said, she turned to face Lex who awoke minutes before the meeting. He glanced at Niada who glared back at him "So, are you that glad to see me?" he asked. Niada shook her head in response

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, this past week was just too much for me, I need a break from all this excitement"

"We all need a break from that, it, sadly, will not happen for a long, long time. The crisis were in has been too much for us in the past few months, it was avoidable but still in the long run it really isn't avoidable" Lex said, "By the way, where is Lea?"

Niada, unable to take the stress of the situation ran off through the doors then veered left. Panting, she could only think of one location that was nearby, yet had enough quietness so she can think, Eastern forest.

Deep Northern Forest…

"Did I make it yet" a voice said. The forest surroundings changed dramatically, it was darker out and the trees got so close together that not an inch of light came through. It was quiet, way too quiet "Aww man, not another dungeon, dammit, I hate this." The voice stepped out of the bush revealing herself as Gardevoir, she swore under her breath as she saw another Pidgeot. The forest was notorious for them; the Pidgeot was sleeping so she crept past it and continued on picking up an apple on the way. She inspected it and deemed it safe so she stuck it in her bag (how did she get it anyways?) and continued on.

"A day of travel made me head north then west, and I finally made it to _this_ dungeon, then I will head east where the base is at."

Alpha base

The medical room was silent, injured explorers lay on the bed; Lea was at the back stirring awake

"W-Where am I?" he asked shakily

"Good to see you awake" one of the doctors, a medicham, said "My name is Luke, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, a little dizzy but fine"

"Good, a few more minutes of rest and relaxation will let you free to go" Luke said with a welcoming smile.

Niada sat down next to a stream overcome by a wave of emotion

"What happened to Lea, I just don't get it, why did he collapse like that, ugh" She put her head down on the ground and started to think about how she got into this mess in the first place

Five days ago…

"Ok, I will, why should I though, it's dangerous" Niada said

"Because I heard that if you make it, treasures await" A voice said

"Ok, your right, see you. How many floors again"

"Twenty" he said as Niada left

Northern Forest S1 F1

"Bah, there's sections, ripped off again" a Fearow said

"Calm down, remember the rumor about treasures at the end of this dungeon, we clear it and we take the treasure for ourselves. If anyone gets in our way, we knock them out and we take their stuff. We trap them on the floor with traps ringing the stairs if they come to and run away" His partner, a Machoke said "And if they come after us, which will likely happen, we knock them out and we take their stuff.

Five minutes later she casually walked into the dungeon unaware of the danger lurking ahead

The foes were farther ahead than she was but that doesn't mean she can catch up to them without knowing about it

"There goes the entrance" her non-explorer friend and treasure hunter partner, a nuzleaf said as they walked into the dungeon, "remember, if we get knocked out, we will wait for a rescue team comes"

The air got sticky suddenly

"This sucks" Niada complained

"Get over it dungeons, especially forest ones do that to you" he said

"Thanks for coming with me Mark" she said, her partner didn't reply but stopped in the middle of the room looking around

"Stay here, something seems a little… off" Mark crept to the next passage and disappeared around the corner. Ten minutes later (yes he was slow) he reappeared and motioned for Niada to follow him "Follow me" he said

As soon as they made it to the next room they heard a voice

"L-Leave me alone" they turned to the right and saw a Fearow and a Machoke beat up and take several items from a Bagon

"Heh, see ya" the leader said just before rushing up the stairs

"Are you all right" Mark said

"Y-Yeah, I need to get out of here, those bad Pokemon took my Escape Orb" he said nervously

"Stand still" Mark ordered while pulling out said orb then smashing it

Present Day…

_And that started my like for dungeons despite the risk, and when I was trapped…_

Three days ago, Northern forest 5F S2

Niada was stuck…alone…she was hungry, really hungry, she lost the escape orb two days ago when her partner used the last one she had, she couldn't find one on the ground. She was weak and tired from fighting hordes of enemies and she was on the brink of unconsciousness due to lack of food and being tired…. It was over for her. She decided to brave Northern forest alone, what a stupid mistake that was

She rooted through her bag and only found two apples; she ate them but wasn't satisfied at all. About ten minutes later (not even I know how fast time goes in those dungeons) there was a glimmer of hope, before she blacked out a rescue team, thankfully, found her before that could happen

Present day at an unknown location in the center of Amaria

It loomed dark and mysterious, a vague shadow in the sunset. It was ominous and strange at the same time; it was known to be the Dark Tower. And a secret is held there, one that will change the world forever.

An exploration team, charged with recon in the tower itself bravely walked up to the tower

"Look, I don't like it either, but we have to do this" a voice said

"But it's dangerous" a smaller, more timid voice pleaded. The team appeared from the bottom of the hill that the tower sat on. The team consisted of a Rypherior and a much younger Magmar

"We aren't even that high in the ranks, who are we trying to impress?"

"The leader" the Rypherior grunted

"Yeah, but we can't do this at all, its suicide"

The team warily reached the top of the hill.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure held firm to the wall seemingly invisible smirking _it all ends here_ she shadow thought watching them draw closer and closer. He readied a dark power, one that was entrusted to him by his master, a power that claimed the lives of many that came before him, the power of Shadow.

"L-Look something is NOT right at all" the Magmar said

"So what, we must press on"

"It's a trap" Magmar said

"But you don't know tha-"He trailed off, grimacing he crashed to the ground writhing in pain and eventually laid still. The Magmar scared that he was the next target, WAS next. He jumped from the conveniently placed bush and shared the same fate. He felt a burning sensation, first from his feet then it quickly spread then it reached his heart. The Magmar then collapsed unable to survive the fray with the Shadow Pokemon. Even his partner who found him in an erupting volcano died that fated day. The ghost type smirked and waited for his next target

AN: That one was the longest chapter I wrote so far… yeah exactly. This also consumed my time so I hope you enjoy this one and the many more that follow. Also read and review… please


	7. Bad News

**Another chapter coming your way Thanks for all who have reviewed, favorited or even read this story. This means a lot to me**

Niada awoke from her peaceful slumber two hours later at least that is what would have been if someone didn't wake her up saying "we have a problem"

Turning toward her arouser

"Lea, how did you… find me? In response, Lea grabbed her shoulder and walked her toward the base

Alpha base auditorium

Lea and Niada burst through the door into the room much to the dismay of the current pokemon discussing important matters.

"Ah, team Fireheart, your disappearance had us worried there for an hour or two along with Elisa" Sharon said

"She isn't here" Niada said with worry

"Yeah, we have no idea where she is at right now" Lex said. He was scared, he cared for Elisa only for her to run off, he didn't know what happened with her.

"It's all my fault!" Niada cried, "if only I didn't yell at her"

"I'm sorry Niada" a voice rang, they turned to the speaker and gasped

"Elisa!" Lex cried running to her

"Ahem, let's call this meeting to order." The second in command Mightyena, also known to be Montressor said... The room quieted down all of the sudden

"Thank you, let's start with the most important topic" The Lucario solemnly said, "one of our top exploration teams, one of our finest, has disappeared. The teams name is team skill, we already fear the worst has happened.

"What _did_ happen?" a voice, belonging to Pikachu of team Vector said.

"As of yet, we have no idea what happened, they were my best friends _and their lives were shattered_! He yelled in anger and pity. The whole crowd could only nod in response

"Oh, this is serious" Niada remarked turning to Lea "we have to do something"

As in response, the leader responded "But we _will_ do something, we will find them and make them pay, whatever it takes even if it costs us our lives, and when we do… we hope that nothing like this ever happens again" he clenched his fists Niada and Lea smiled. "Whether it takes a week or a decade, through the ends of Amaria, through whatever Arceus throws at us, we will overpower and overcome it to reach our goal." He looked feverishly onto the crowd, pacing back and forth endlessly.

"We will work as a team! We will gather here in one hour, train, practice, do whatever you have to do. Third class explorers, come, this means you team Fireheart.

The whole crowd erupted into applause the team obeyed his orders and a select few teams went up to the stairs onto the stage, he eyed them all and stopped at only one, Lea

"Lea of team Fireheart I presume?" He asked

"Y-Yes sir" Lea replied

"Do you even know what happened to you earlier?"

"I-I do sir, I had a vision, a vision about a Guardevoir, she was looking for me, talking to me, saying that I had found my purpose"

"Was that your first vision?"

"Y-Yes it was"

The leader smiled "I think we finally found the one we have been searching for, it took us four generations but we found him" The audience smiled back unsure of what to do "I would be honored for you to come on this… journey and for all the others, they all could come as well"

The audience departed the auditorium leaving the third-class teams, Sharon and the Leader

"You all can leave if you wish, heed my words, oh, and Lea." Lucario approached him and said softly "Lea, don't ever let the fire die inside of you, these tragic occurrences pale nothing to what is ahead, we all have a very bad feeling to what is coming in a few months now, here" he deposited something in Lea's hand, it was warm, "Treasure this with all of your heart and life. Use it only when you need to" Lucario left

Lea looked down at what he had given him, it was a stone. He held it in one arm, turned to face the team.

"Let's go" he said, they turned around and saw someone else. A torchic

"H-Hello" It said

"We were wondering if we could join your team." A voice said, it stepped out behind the torchic to reveal itself as an aaron. Before they even begun to think, the answer was a yes. They were ecstatic to be on the team the torchic introduced herself

"My name is Micah" she said

"Mind is Samuel but if you want, call me Sam" The aaron said.

"Nice to meet you I am Ni-"

"Don't worry about introducing yourselves, we know who you are, Lea on the other hand, word is spreading thought the base. Intel has me to believe that you took down a Nidorino one that was famous for thefts at this very base. You took him down, now we could rest easily"

Samuel nodded and said "Come, we have to prepare"

Once they reached the second basement floor the first think became clear immediately. It was packed, the other teams were preparing for the very long trip ahead. Team Fireheart bravely fought the crowds to reach the Kleceon shop manned by (obviously) two Kleceon

"Ah hello team Fireheart, what brings you here?" The older one asked

"Uum we need items" Lea timidly responded

"Ah here" he passed a sheet of paper to the team, they glanced at the list, it became very clear very quickly.

"Wow, you are out of mostly everything and it is a touch bit expensive", Lea remarked "I will have a stun seed, two sleep seeds and a one-room Orb"

"That will be 4874 Poke"

"Ugh, here" Lea grumbled handing out his money, only to find he was a bit short

"Don't worry, the third payment option might be useful for you. We will take the money up-front but if you don't have enough, you could take the rest out of your bank account and she would do the rest, here" He slipped another paper to him, smaller and it has the number 100 on it, "Hand this out to the bank person and she will give you the one hundred"

He accepted the paper and the items. Lea and his team went across the hall and down a tunnel, at the end there was a booth. A Persian was standing behind the counter

"Hello, what could I do for you?" Lea slipped the paper to her, she came back a minute later

"I will send it to them, your balance will come next week" she said.

They spent the remaining half an hour preparing, checking and milling until the time came for them to meet again

**Another chapter done, Please review cookies for all who do**


	8. The first family

**The next chapter has some action but this must be the longest one I wrote. Thanks for the two people that favorited this story :)**

The auditorium was absolutely packed, it looked like the whole base was there. The team found a seat quickly.

"Ahem," Montressor said, "I will be conducting the meeting today". Immediately after he said that, the teams started to talk amongst themselves, they got louder and louder until….

"SCILENCE'" Montressor yelled spitting out an impressive flamethrower that not even his species should even learn

"What is going on here," two very familiar voices said as they opened the huge set of double doors. Sharon and Lucario strode down the aisle and onto the stage

"I'm terribly sorry about that" Sharon said, reassuring the audience that there was nothing to worry about Montressor's irrational behavior.

"Nice one Sharon, anyway, lets get onto the main and only trouble at hand. Friends of Division One, comrades, allies and pretty much everyone else, we are here to do the thing that we haven't done in a very, very long time.

"We must go on a little mission to take out that fiend who has been striking down our members. Everyone meet out at the front entrance in five minutes. Pack your bags and be ready but first…"

The whole room went silent anticipating what he was about to say next

"…we have to narrow down who gets to go and who doesn't. Second class teams and whoever wasn't at the last meeting naturally can't go. Make your way to the front for your briefing" He said and he walked off.

A minute later the team went over to their room to grab their bags which was laying in the center of the room.

"Do we have everything" Niada asked. Lea nodded then they walked to the path that leads to the front of the base.

There was a very dark hall that was illuminated by torches here and there. A roaring sound came from ahead and it got louder the closer they got to it. They came to a waterfall, a big one directly in front of them

'What do we do?" Samuel asked

"I don't know," Micah replied," There is a passage to the left, lets try that out."

"O.K," Niada replied, grinning.

They made their way carefully to the right, past the waterfall

"Look to the right," Lea said, shivering. They found that a huge rock path made its way under the large waterfall. They didn't know how that was even possible but it was.

Five minutes later, they saw a giant hole that went under the waterfall. They went for it, it was deeper then they thought and it was colder then normal

"T-This s-s-sucks" Micah stammered

"I know it fails, I wish coldness didn't exist so I can be happier" Lea stated

"Yeah… but the Ice types" Niada replied innocently

"Ice types have no lives" Micah and Lea stated, "I wish I can destroy them and Articuno for all I care"

"You know you won't" Samuel said, "It's pretty much impossible after all, I am heard-headed. I am pretty sure I can defeat you easily" Niada laughed at that

"I have a huge advantage against fire types so yeah, I WIN… I will kick your butts with harmless bubbles"

"I can easily dodge it" Lea said

"Yeah, you won't, it's proven"

"By who?"

"By me of course" Niada laughed at that and so did the team

They were all rewally happy even when times go wrong. They were like a family, laughing when allowed to and even helping each other too when the time comes for them to help each other. They share the same feelings together and Lea can accept it even though it will be a long time for him to figure out the truth. The truths about his human-turned-Chimchar form, their bond will only strengthen at time goes on.

"When does this passage end," Samuel asked

"Right now," Micah replied sweetly. The slope leveled out and gave way to a beautiful scene.

A blue pool of water showed itself to them, miniature waterfalls were entering the pool. Behind them, the waterfall shimmered in the sun. A path etched its way steadily downward ending at the clearing surrounded by Eastern Forest. The small gathering was there and not even half of the members arrived yet.

Once they stepped onto the clearing, Lucario turned to face them and nodded in acknowledgement signaling for them to join the gathering.. A steady procession of Pokemon headed down the path and joined the group. Sharon and their escorts followed soon thereafter

'Lucky…" a voice commented. Once they all gathered, Lucario shot an impressive aura sphere into the air; the ball headed toward the waterfall then exploded leaving droplets of water shining in the sun

'Let this journey be known and be held within all of us. For a decade, the Amaria region was protected from evil, thirteen brave Pokemon took this role until it broke out once more. Evil broke out five hundred years ago, they fought and won, they sealed it away in the process. Eventually the seal broke sending evil into the lands again a hundred years later.

"That was the story of the legendary even that took place," he proclaimed," But I will tell you the entire whole story, of how Amaria came to be… peaceful, but that could wait" There was scattered applause

"And now we embark, Teams with less than four, you may need to merge with another team. Teams with four, be prepared to add a member of another team to your roster"

"Once that has been done, we will go over the details of our mission. But I will tell you now, you all have to be at base camp before nightfall tomorrow. You shall set up your own camp tonight whether in a dungeon or not."

Five minutes later, the teams have been sorted out, team Fireheart did not get any new member added onto their team.

"You have to go down that path" he said, pointing to the path that goes into the forest, "Once past that, your own route will come in to play. Everyone please take out your maps."

"Do we even have one," Niada whispered, searching her bag for one, "aha!" she pulled out a map from her bag. It was richly detailed as if someone went up to space and drew it there, all the locations (known) were marked by a dot

"Our path takes us north-east of here to a place called Watamu valley. It will take us two days, at the most, to reach there. Once there, teams will fan out and explore various nearby dungeons. More specifically, the ones with a red dot, they are harder dungeons to master so I wish the best of luck to all of you"

"The teams will go two at a time but they will enter dungeons separately to ensure that no teams get lost in the dungeon" he finished.

The teams did just that, team Fireheart was dead last; slowly they made their way through the woods and onto their first dungeon in this exhausting mission for revenge and to start a new journey.

**Next chapter finally has some fighting :) sorry it took me so long to get to some action, I was just introducing the plot. Please leave a review or two.**


	9. The first dungeon

**Here is another chapter for you. Leave a review when finished please.**

Tired and hungry from completing the arduous Eastern forest, Guardevoir took a break in the thicket of bushes

"Ugh," she said, "he is so close but I can't track his aura at all," she was special and unique, her mother was an Guardevoir but his father was a Lucario, therefore she can track aura but she can't see it at all.

**Division one outskirts**

"Team Fireheart, I wish you the best of luck on your journey into the unknown reaches of this region," Lucario said.

The region was big, really, really, really big and complicated. Despite its vast size, there is a lower population then most due to the spaces out cities, towns and villages. The region is notorious for its climate differences and the sheer size of the Mystery Dungeons. Lucario was worrying that they will get lost and can't find their way back. He has no idea why, but he actually favors them over all the rest of the teams

"Lets go on," Lea said, they started to walk down the path, "Micah and Samuel, why did you two want to join anyway?"

"Like we said, we were the lesser members of team Skill," there was a slight pause, "and when we heard of their passing, we decided to join you". They continued to walk through the forest, unaware of some body following them

**Eastern Forest 1F**

They hit it without even knowing it, it looked like the same as the surroundings

"Our first dungeon along the journey," Niada grumbled

'It's only ten floors, it's not going to kill us," Lea replied, "And see, there is the stairs".

**5F**

It was a relatively simple climb, the stairs were in the same room that they appeared and the forest around them changed from well… a forest into a more complex and confusing one, the branches jutted out onto the trail and the bushes got way more thicker

"I have a question, is it seriously natural for stairs to be in the middle of the forest? I don't seem to understand it." Micah asked but there was no answer because there was an enemy sleeping rather peacefully on the floor, rather uncaring that there was four explorers creeping around it ever so slightly…

Until a grass type move randomly hit Niada in the back of the head.

"Ack!" She shouted

"What the hell was that?" Micah shouted, "Where did that even come from?" Her question was going to be answered when a grass- type move hit Niada again, from the ceiling.

"O.K, first stairs in a dungeon, then this… attacks coming from the ceiling, what's next?" Niada said. Then yelped as she missed getting hit by another grass attack

'Is that even…" Lea said, only to be cut off when a Thundershock attack jolted him "it's an ambush, scramble now!" He yelled. It all broke loose afrer that, attacks went haywire from the ceiling and a stream of enemies jumped down from the ceiling and walked in.

'Quick, dig into the bag to find a slumber orb," Niada said. Lea dug into the bag, only to find that said item was laying there in the bottom of the bag. He grabbed it and used it, the room became quiet soon thereafter.

'Run," Micah said, the team followed after her.

**10F**

"The…last…floor, why do you test us," Lea yelled in frustration. There was only one passage ahead of them, straight ahead. They took it, in the next room there was the stairs and a whole bunch of items just laying there

"Lea, this DOES NOT feel right at all, I am sure of this," Niada said. She was right, the room had a tense feel to it, and then, the worst happened.

"Look up, very, very slowly" Niada cautioned. That sprung the trap, about twenty enemies fell, or dropped from the ceiling (again) and started to attack

"Get ready, this is going to be fun, or dangerous, or both" Lea said in a battle stance, "now!" Lea unleashed a full-blown flamethrower, knocking out several enemies

'These buggers are hard" Samuel commented as he rammed a Paras, knocking it out

"Yeah," Lea replied breathing an ember, singing a Hoppip and taking it out with a scratch to the side, "this is almost impossible." He dodged a close up scratch, but he stepped to the right too late and was raked on the side. He countered with ember but the foe ducked out of the way in time, only to see a wall of flame heading toward it. The foe was knocked out instantly.

'Good job," Lea said to Micah, she nodded and incinerated an enemy with ember, the attack burned it, sending the foe funning

"Oh no you don't," Samuel growled, finishing it off with a Headbutt.

"Lea," Niada said, dodging an attack, "you seem to be needing some assistance."

"Now is not the right time for this… ouch," he said, recovering from an attack.

"But I can help," she insisted.

"You can try…" He jumped back to avoid a fury attack, "we need to knock out that Pidgeot," he said.

"How," Micah asked.

"I have a Totter Seed ready, I throw it at the foe, he gets confused and acts stupid, and then we whale on the poor bird".

His teammates rushed to his side to distract the bird, it uttered a harsh cry and Lea threw the seed into its mouth. Immediately, its attacks went haywire, hurting some foes in the progress and making the team laugh in amusement.

"Run toward the stairs," Lea shouted, the team walked calmly up the misplaced and totally unnatural stairs.

Hiding behind the bushes was Guardevoir

"A monster house in a low level dungeon," she pondered, "what does this mean". She walked back up the stairs and saw the team resting. She smartly decided to fall back and wait until it was the perfect time.

Lea sat down along a tree trunk, clutching his arm and breathing heavily. Niada was laying down, looking at the treetops, Micah and Samuel was sitting down next ti Lea

"So, did we do a good job?" Lea asked

"Yes we did do a good job" Niada responded noticing Lea's arm, "hey, are you all right?"

"Ugh, yeah I am, thanks for worrying about me," Lea responded with a smile, "we should hurry on".

And hurry they did into the bordering plains, still unaware of their stalker following closely behind them

**That's a wrap onto this chapter. Please leave a much-needed review **


	10. Rough weather and a vision

**Here is another chapter that I typed. I hope you like it :)**

They ended up in the plains and the team's morale and spirit soared. All around them there was tall grass and there was a trail in the middle of said grass. On either side of the plains were tree lines, spaced out for shade.

"How much longer to the valley?" Lea asked

"About a day, I think," Niada answered with a smile.

About a mile back, their follower... followed. She knew where she was at, but she didn't know why she was worried.

_What is it time for, I can't seem to remember,_ she thought. Then she knew just like that

"Oh, no," she moaned, "now I remember, this is the wrong time, doesn't the leader know that?" She ran toward the unsuspecting team muttering to herself.

A mile to the north, the team was still walking torward the location so they can set up camp

"So, as you may know, or not know, the bags are bigger on the inside and all," Micah said, "and they could hold a lot of items but they have a limit. The limit is based on your badge that you wear, the higher the rank that you have, the more items that you can store. If you need it, a specific item could be the only one in the bag, that explains how you got the orb from your bag with no searching at all. And speaking of orbs, they have another way of activating it. When you know what orbs are in the bag and there is almost no way of grabbing it from your bag, you could call it out with your mind, just say the name and it activates"

"Wow," Niada said, "You never told me at all", they have reached a clearing where there was no grass and sat down. Meanwhile clouds came in from the west and thickened.

"Anyway, where are we?"Niada asked. Lea dug out the map, opened it up and pointed to their location. They were halfway through the plains already and it only took them an hour to do so

"We don't have much more distance to cover untill we make it to the mountain, we scale the mountain. Soon after we do that, we will reach a chasam, we cross it, then we will reach the valley," Lea said,"it will save us a day of travel and it is a shortcut, but, it is a mystery dungeon"

"How long?" Niada asked

"I have no clue, but what I do know is that there is a midpoint somewhere in there"

While they were talking, Samuel noticed the building clouds and decided to warn Lea of the approaching storm. He was too busy talking to notice the change of windspeed and direction. The clouds were dark, really dark to the north and it was heading right at them.

Oblivious, Lea stood up and walked onto the trail and the team followed relunctantly. Sheets of rain started to head their direction, Niada and Lea noticed. One smiling and the other grimacing.

"Does anyone have an Anti-Rain orb somewhere because, here it comes," Lea said

"No, there isn't an Anti-Rain orb anywhere with us at the time," Niada answered. Rain started to fall there and then slowly at first, then it got progressively worse. What seemed like a few drops of refreshing water to Niada felt like a burning sensation to Lea and Micah

"Ow, please... we need shelter like now," Lea complained

"Try to hold out please, we don't need you knocked out or dead" Niada said, frowning.

The rain then started to fall harder and harder, making it worse for Lea and Micah and signifigantly reducing their visibility. It felt like fire to Lea (which was ironic because he was a fire type) and it hurt, badly and worst of all, he felt colder then normal weakining him severely

"My...fate it cand end at all, I have a life," Lea moaned, fighting conciousness. He felt his internal heat slip away. He could only feel a few raindrops and he was getting desperate

_I have to fight this_ he thought, thunder then started to boom, scaring Samuel and Niada. Lea and Micah couldn't hear it at all. Dimly, he felt... something in his mind

"Am I?"

_'No, not yet, but you will be in a few minutes, fight this so you can live again, i won't lose you again'_

Lea fought to keep is flame still burning and it worked for a little bit. He started to feel rain for a little bit. He began to feel dissy due to the effort, the feelings of rain faded. The surroundings became black and a white line srteaked across his vision. He was somewhere else.

_He was in the base's auditorium, a meeting had been called again._

_ "Today is a sad day, Celebi and Dialga list all control over time and space, slowly it is destroying the world and we have no chance" He then broke down, crying and lamenting the loss of Sharon and half the base as well as the rest of the Divisions._

_ He saw a figure on the top of a tower, he inserted a black stone, so black, that no light can ever pierce it and it glowed (which means it got even blacker)_

_ In the Dark Tower, a Sabeleye darted into the throne room that has the king in it_

_ "Permission to grab the Dark Stone," he said_

_ "Permission granted, if you lose it though, you will be destroyed," The king,, known to be a Dusknoir with a black cape, said in a low tone of voice._

_ A voice called, it sounded famillar but it was also unfamilliar at the same time_

_ "Lea, the last vision was the one I saw with my own eyes. You and I share a very special abillity...you and I share a link to eachothers pasts, presents and futures. Don't, whatever you do, don't go into Garena Prarie, you are not ready for it at all. Lea, we will meet very, very soon, I forsee it and I wish you the best of luck"_

Lea awoke after that strange experience, his body was in pain, lots and lots of pain.

"owwww... what the" he moaned, standing up, "the rain , made me sore, how is that even possible"

"Heh, I see that you are awake" a famillar voice said, Lea looked and saw Lex standing there

"Uum, hi," Lea said uncertainly, "where am I?"

"On the northern edge of Northern Plains, you are looking for Mt. Garena, it is five miles east" Lex said, smiling

"Heh... thanks for everything," Lea said turning around and walking off "And now, I need to find my team"

"I can help you with that," a voice said stepping out of the bushes, she revealed herself to be known as Guardevoir.

**Leave a review when finished.**


	11. Mountains and Meetings

**This chapter is FINALLY up so I can feel good about myself and stop my procrastinating. Review please.**

"Who are you?" Lea cried stepping back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she replied warmly. That didn't make Lea more reassured than he was when he met her. "I know you somehow even though I don't know exactly why."

"How do you know?" Lea pressed.

"Quite simply, I felt you come in to existence," she came closer and Lea stepped back. "We are destined to be together, can't you see that? Remember your dream?"

Lea shakily nodded. Who_ was she and how did she know?_

As if to answer the question, she answered the question.

"My name is Liz, like you, I am going on a journey but not to find the murderers, but to find you instead."

Confused, Lea did not know how she answered his unspoken question but he played along instead.

"Now how do you know me?"

Liz looked shocked but she started to speak, "Like I said, I felt you get reborn."

"Felt?"

She sighed, "As you maybe can't see, I can look into others minds and tell you who you are and who you were. I choose not to because it is rude and it goes against my only rule. Anyway, I have a very, very strong connection to you for some very odd reason. I can sense where you are, what you are doing and how you feel. Since I am a Guardevoir, I can feel your emotion which is good and bad. I can feel your pain, however intense it may be and I can always talk you when you need a friend. Sadly, our lives will be nothing if one of us dies and nobody needs to live like that. That means that if one of us dies then the other will have no life to actually live and that means the Pokemon that survives must keep the bond whole in the afterlife.

"If the one goes and lives long after that, our bond will break and we will never see each other again _ever_,_" _Lea nodded, automatically knowing what he would do.

"I just had to wait for you; there was no time to wait to tell you." Lea perked up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Time for what?'

"I seemingly got told in a dream 'The End is near' and I didn't know what it was. I asked some Psychics and they got the same message on the same day. That is the basic reason I contacted you in your vision a few days ago and hoped to elicit a response, it worked. I traced your vision to the base and waited for the perfect time to start finding you."

"And you did," Lea said, still suspicious of her. He dismissed his thoughts and turned to the most important one. "We need to get through the nearby mountain, is it a mystery dungeon?"

Liz nodded while Lea groaned.

"How many floors?" Lea was getting tired of going through troublesome dungeons. He hoped that this will be the last one on the journey.

"Fourteen not including the rest stop," Lea groaned again.

"Uuuggghhh, a rest stop? Let me guess, twenty floors total," Liz nodded.

"This dungeon is relatively easy, let's hope we could get it done quickly now, follow me." Lea did.

She led him through a path that wound through the plains.

"What is up with the plains is it the dominate type here?"

"Yes, let me explain about the geography here. As you can see, the plains dominate the landscape, half the region is covered in them and nobody really knows why. At the center of this vast region lie Nightmare Hill and the infamous Dark Tower. To the north lies the Shrine of the Chosen. This spot honors the thirteen who saved the world with a combination of power, resilience and luck. As you may not have guessed, there is three Chosen left in the world, two in this region and one where I came from.

"I was found on an island not too far off the coast and I made it off the island by riding a Wailord. Once I came here, I soon discovered the likes of this region. I cannot tell you what happens after that because I can't say some of it and even when I did, we still would be talking twenty miles from here." Lea smiled but had a question.

"How exactly do you know me, we never exactly met before haven't we?"

"Therein lies the problem, it feels like I met you somewhere but when I think about it, my mind is a blank and I can never figure out why. I consulted the most powerful Psychics and still never found anything. Once I accepted it, I moved on and never looked back. I have a shelter near Midnight Forest that I should show you when finished here. Actually, I should show you the shrine when this is all said and done."

"Earlier, you said 'reborn', what does that mean?"

"Ah, there is another problem, none of us even know what it means let alone how it happened and what made us be born again. My best guess is we were reincarnated and have our memories wiped." Liz explained.

"What about my visions?"

She laughed, "Always with the impossible questions, nobody knows that either."

"Anyway, do you have any friends?"

"I had one," she looked troubled. "I don't want to talk about it though.

Defeated, Lea fell silent for a minute.

"You should teach me something."

She seemed happy after that, "What do you want me to teach?"

"I want to speak with my thoughts just in case".

She smiled, "I will be happy to, the first thing you must do is don't let anything distract you. Shut out everything but you and me." Lea closed his eyes and did just that. "Now, pretend to speak normally but do it in your mind."

'_Like this?'_ A wide smile broke on her face and she nodded, sending that message through his mind. Lea opened his eyes and found that the mountain loomed in front of them. As they neared the entrance, he got more and more nervous.

"We have to go quickly," Liz said as she walked into the dungeon and Lea followed suit.

Inside, the air was moist and water sometimes dripped down from the ceiling. Lea felt uncomfortable just being there. The walls were made out of rock and the ground was dirt.

"It is more like a cave in here than anything else," he complained. Liz nodded.

"It is a cave and we have to travel through it." Lea groaned, hefting his bag on his shoulder. Liz offered to grab it from him and he obliged. She took it and put it on her shoulder.

The winding path then gave way for a clearing and they landed on the first floor. Slowly, they crept through the room, aware of any movements lurking in the shadows and certainly aware of anything odd.

Their first foe was a Paras; they quickly dispatched it with a finely executed Flamethrower. The flames were spewing out of his mouth and the air seemed to shimmer and ripple out of its way. The Paras fell, instantly knocked out due to the intense flames. They pressed on, picking up the occasional item; they found the stairs in the next room and ascended to the next floor.

The next floor held nothing special or nothing that they ever saw before. What was different was the lighting.

"Is it just me, or is the cave getting darker every floor we take?" Lea asked.

"I guess so, we must be more careful these upcoming floors and hope nothing slows us down."

They quickly took out a Geodude and a Graveler in the room and pressed on, picking up a Reviver Seed on the way. Lea gave it to Liz and she put it in the bag. She fished out two scarfs like items.

"Take this, it is a pecha scarf" Lea took it and wore it around his neck. They quickly found the stairs and quickly worked their way toward them. Two foes advanced on them before they could climb them and Liz was forced to use an all-out Psychic. The floors were damaged but it really didn't matter. They climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"Wow, really, the stairs are in the same room?" Lea asked, incredulous that the dungeon would be so nice to them.

They climbed the stairs and came to the same surprise that was on the floor below them. They joyfully climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Right away, they saw an Areodactyl converge on them. Lea cloaked himself in fire and charged the foe. He hit and it got knocked out. Lea smiled and continued on, picking up another Reviver Seed and locating the stairs in an adjacent room.

It was only to the tenth floor did they run in to trouble.

"Ten monsters! TEN!" Lea yelled, attracting the attention of even more monsters. Lea inwardly groaned and belched flames. It struck two foes and that was pretty much it. They fell over, knocked out and the other foes did not like it very much. With an arsenal of Orbs and a killer Psychic and Fire combination, the room was wiped out and Lea clutched his newly inflicted wounds.

Concerned, Liz bent over and healed him as they went along to the next floor. Sadly, it was the same deal that floor and they were forced to use a Foe-Fear Orb to make them scared of them so they both can take them out one by one. The exertion of fighting started to take its toll on them. Scratches were all over Lea's body and Liz was relatively untouched save for a bruise or two.

"We must keep going," she said and Lea obliged reluctantly.

The evil cycle repeated itself for two floors, Lea got even more hurt as time wore on and even Liz looked wore out. They climbed the stairs to the thirteenth floor. The room was large and strangely empty, two items were on the ground and Lea grew suspicious.

"Luminous Orb please," Lea commanded. He felt a cool, round object hit his hand. He raised it up to the ceiling and threw it down. It shattered and a burst of light shone out. They could see the room perfectly. It was large and the stairs were in the center, there were sleeping foes around them and it looked like pillars were holding up the room. Liz stopped Lea from continuing.

"I have seen this before, once we climb those steps, we might see something we will never see again. This is an anomaly; recently, these have been popping up more and more around the world. We must be careful."

They climbed up the stairs and found that the dungeon looked perfectly normal except for the torches lining the sides. Lea looked confused and Liz looked equally confused.

"It is imperative that we get off this floor as fast as we can."

"Why?" Lea asked.

"The dungeon is changing around this floor as we speak. If we get caught in this, it will all be over.

There was a frantic rush to find the stairs. Cold wind was blowing around them and it looked like the walls were shifting when they climbed up the stairs. They found the stairs rather quickly and went up them. They saw a large room with something that looks like a statue in the center. There was one thing that stopped them though, their wounds were healed and it felt like they took a refreshing bath.

"Lea?" Someone said, voice echoing across the room. They spun to face Lex from Team Nightwing.

Lea sighed, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," and he was off, Liz following in tow. They left a confused Murkrow behind and he wanted them to answer a few questions.

The last five floors were pretty easy, they had no need to rush and they took it nice and easy. They reached the final floor and saw the mouth of the mountain cave open up, letting light shine through. They were standing on a small cliff with no other way to get down.

"What do we do?" Lea asked.

"Simple, we teleport down there," she grabbed Lea and warped down to the grass below. Lea shook his head, unable to comprehend what just happened. He shrugged it off and they walked down a gradually sloping hill. At the bottom was the base camp that they were told to go to. Happily, Lea walked down the hill to meet his team mates and to tell them of his adventures.

**Longest chapter ever, sorry for the hiatus. I was busy with life, please remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cave of Beginnings:

**So this is the first chapter in a several part series... yeah. This is also the first chapter where I actually form the plot.**

**Chapter 12: Cave of Beginnings: Secrets Behind the Wall**

As soon as they stepped into base camp, several familliar faces greeted them with a nod and even a few greeted them verbally. Immediately, they headed to the leaders tent in the center of the camp and went inside.

"Team Fireheart," he said.

"Leader, me and Liz have arrived, where is the rest of my team?"

"They came a while ago, you were early but they took the short path, making them get here before you. Who is that you have there?" Liz stepped up and introduced herself and told him of why she followed him. When finished, the Lucario nodded and told them to rest for a while. Lea nodded and smiled, once they exited the tent, Lex greeted them with a frown clearly not happy to see them.

"Why did you leave me back there? I was clearly seperated from my team and you didn't help!" He yelled.

"It is not your problem," Lea responded cooly. "We had to get through the dungeon before it could change on us."

"They don't do that at all."

Liz interjected, "I saw it and felt it wirth my own senses." Lex frowned.

"And who are you?" Lex said, a little softer. Liz sighed and introduced herself.

"That is who I am and even you can't change that." She spun around.

_Lea, there is someone coming, we must escape to a nearby cave. She, feels familliar but I can't penetrate her mind._

_Right, lets go. _They walked away, leaving the Murkrow behind with even more questions than answers. That can drive anybody crazy and to the point of insanity. Lex sighed and he seeked Elisa to tell her of Liz and why she was here. Lea and Liz started to take off toward a nearby cave. Niada saw them run toward the path just before they exited.

"What is going on?" Niada asked.

"There is no time, someone is coming. Someone that has screwed up my past, changed my life for the worse. Her name is Abora and she did the unthinkable."

And Liz remembered of her partner.

_And she stood there looking at her partner, a thousand thoughts were whirling in her mind and she had a hundred quetions to ask. But she couldn't ask them, she had no time to ask._

"_Promise me that you will avenge my death," her partner said._

"_Please... don't leave me, we are inseperable!" She desperately yelled._

"_It was my fault that I crossed her when she was angry." He grasped Liz's hand, "I am glad to have known you for the longest time. I forsee seeing you again."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Go to Midnight Forest and bide your time untill a vision comes."_

_She nodded, "What would become of you?"_

"_I don't know, just promise that you will find whoever done this and destroy her." He then fell silent. Liz turned away emotionally distraught and unstable._

As they walked down the trail, Lea noticed her silence and put an assuring hand on her shoulder, feeling her distress through the bond.

'_Don't worry, I am here'_

Liz smiled as they came up to a cave in the side of the rock wall.

"Here is great," she said. They bravely walked in, not caring how it looked. Inside was small, dark and damp as caves should be. There was enough room for their five member team with fifty feet to spare.

"We should be safe here from whoever is stalking us." Lea said warily, tired of those who want to do away with him. His name, among the hundreds of well known names, was the least known and he wants to keep it this way. Just who was Abora and what grudge, if any, was held against his latest team member? Lea sighed as he tried to figure it out, it was just too complex for him to figure it out. It would be easier to figure it out as time goes on and her intentions get more and more evil. Something was coming, he couldn't figure out what or when but something major was going to be on the horizon.

Unbeknownst to him, Liz was thinking the same exact thing. She was psychic, her mind was wide open to the world. Tension from the Arceus forsaken Dark Tower didn't soothe her either, it made her more tense and more jumpy than before. She had a feeling that the team will be bonded tighter through time and strife, she didn't know by how much but she knew.

The cave was colder than before, a draft seemed to come from the back wall. Lea took notice and gave it a slight impact with his fist, it sounded hollow. Suspicous, he motioned for his team mates to come. He pointed at the wall and Liz bent down, studying the rock and the draft.

"Indeed, there is something behind this wall. We either need to leave it be or uncover the secrets behind this wall." There was silence as the team contemplated it for a time.

If they left it be, it might be easier for Abora to find them but the noise can attract her. And yet, they were curious, they wanted to find what was behind this wall. The team made a fast decision, bring it down no matter the cost.

Liz first used her psychic powers to try to loosen a rock from the impregnatible wall. It didn't budge, in response, she told them to 'have at it'. And they did. Sam kept ramming into the wall, metal absorbing the impact with no dents. Lea poured Flame Wheel after Flame Wheel regardless of possible damage. The other two spat fire and water attacks, forming cracks and blasting them in to bigger ones. Eventually, Liz finished it by blasting the wall apart, using the cracks to her advantage. It was done, she stood there with a triumphant smile on her face.

"We did it," she said. "We need to go in and see what is here." The blasted rock did not only reveal a doorway, but something else. Carved around the door were ancient runes, Liz told them to hold on and shye inspected it more closely. Being a psychic, she could decipher what the text says:

_Here sleeps the thirteen stones..._

_Untouched by time and space..._

_Those with the destiny or with the thirteen counterparts may break the rock..._

Liz frowned, clearly confused about the last line.

_Those with the destiny or with the thirteen counterparts may break the rock..._

The more she thought, the more she was confused. Putting her thoughts about the mysterious text, she delved into the heart of the cave. Lea and the others were ahead of her because she gave no indication of why she was stopping.

The cave was beautiful and that was saying something. Along the wall at various intervals were crystals that gave off light. One set glowed green, one blue and one red. The symbols matched the colors, she thought it was grass, water and fire. Those were the first three, they have been here longer than the ground existed or life came to the planet. She knew that, she was trained to know about the seventeen elements in case of this.

Something struck her odd though, thirteen instead of seventeen. She knew Normal was out, it was baseline for everything else. That left three, the three that stumped her like crazy. She caught up with the team as they entered a circular room. In the walls were thirteen indents holding thirteen precous looking stones. As the team gazed on, Liz took in the sharper details.

The room was bathed in an eerie blue-green sort of light. Looking up, she saw that it was coming from a massive chandelir holding exactly thirteen crystals at the exact same angle as their counterparts. Whats more is that the light changed according to their respective colors. Red for fire, blue for water and so on. The floors were no longer stone and rock but of finely chisled marble. A mural was painted there depicting Arceus standing in the center, life plates were circled around him as they rocketed down to the planet below. Moving on, she read that the stones chose this very spot to be sealed away under hundreds of years of protection created by Latias and Latios.

It looked peaceful for a thousand years but war finally broke out. That was the last and only time the stones have been used for good and holy purposes.

"We need to go," Liz said, halting the team as they looked around. "This place looks like it's sacred, we need to go." Understanding this, the team nodded and came out of the cave into the bright and harsh light. It was too late, the team heard a rusteling sound beside them and they turned. They saw an Absol leap out, startling the team.

"Abora," Liz growled. "Why are you here?"

She chuckled, "Ah, the last time I saw you, you were mourning. Why are you fine now?"

"I am fine because I've got friends, unlike the likes of you."

"Heh, fine with me, you better watch it though." She lept past the bush and into the wilderness.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. "What did she mean?"

Her head hung low, she couldn't answer him. She didn't know why she was hunting her.

"I don't know," she pulled herself together. "But what I do know is that we must get back to base camp. Our threat has been taken care of and she won't be back for a while."

Emerging from the path, the team layed their eyes on the base camp. Immediately they walked over to the leaders tent and walked in.

"Sir, something occured." Lea spoke, getting the attention of the leader.

"What is it?"

"Well-"

Rayquaza was having a bitter day, as always. Every day was bad for him and he couldn't shake the feeling that it will get worse.

He lived in a regal place called the Sky Tower. It didn't look like much onb the outside but on the inside was new and different. Anyway, the Dragon King was in his quarters, trying not to go crazy due to the trrials that he endured over his thousand year life. A war, peace, constant Pokemon begging for his attention, constant Pokemon being in trouble also grabbing his attention. He had a hard enough life, he wished to be left alone for several days, looming over the brink of madness and depression. He just wanted a break, saying he was overworked was an exaggeration beyond belief. Arceus should give him breaks, he was older than most others.

Latias and Latios were watching from abofe, their hopes for the world was high and mighty. One night, a vision settled over the lands of Anagra. It was a shadow so deep that the light was snuffed ouyt and the hopes and dreams of citizens were taken away, rolled up and shoved somewhere gross and vile by an even more vile being. The Gardians cried at this and informed the higher-ups of their vision. They all took it seriously especially Mewtwo, he got the same vision. Palkia and Dialga were at rest somewhere, unable to reach him.

All of this unrest from the Legendaries didn't come from the team and the cave but of what _will _happen in relation to what _has _happened in the past. Celebi confirmed it to be so and that sealed their fate.

After Lucario speechlessly listened to their story, a knot of tension was wrapped up inside of him.

"Go, do the right thing and go see wqhat is in the world. There are thirteen crystals? Find them, it was as I feared." As Lucario cast them away, unsure of their destiny, the team set their only plan in motion. They wil do what he says, no matter the cost and how many lives that could be ripped out of their hands.

"Lets go." Lea said as they silently walked out of base camp and into the wide, wide world of Anagra.

**As I said, this is the chapter that sets things in motion. I might update again, might not. Lets see and hope that I will :D **

**Not many will see this, please review. Woot! Above 2000 words again!**


	13. Chapter 13: Trilana Town

**I have just been way too busy this month with the play and stuff. Remember to read and review as always. Right now, I have no idea how much longer I can keep up with the 2,000+ words per chapter thing I've got going so I hope the next one might be longer.**

One thing was evident about their time on this world; it was full of legend, myth and lore that made their lives easier. There were thirteen stones and crystals said to keep the world in balance, that much she knew. They have been walking on a route for several hours. After turning from a small path to a more paved one, the team welcomed the change from lush green scenery.

"Lea, I am tired, where is the nearest town?" Niada asked.

"Trilana Town, just to the north of us." Lea responded.

"There is a small hill coming up, just over the ridge is the town," Liz explained.

"We don't know our current job right now; did we have to collect the crystals?" Niada asked yet again.

Lea nodded, "Apparently so, we don't know who has the first one."

Liz took that time to interject, "He is a good friend of mine, and he holds the Spirit Crystal. We have no time to get there, the sun is setting." That time, they paid attention. To the west, the skies were painted orange and red, the sun was setting as Liz pointed out.

"We need a fire, small scale," Mikka said. "We need a small amount of sticks though."

Five minutes later, a small pile of sticks were set and lit. They huddled around the fire for warmth, Lea and Mikka didn't need it while Sam stood as far away from it as possible.

"Fall nights are cold, winter is worse though. You might as well prepare, winter is a few weeks away." Lea grimaced, winter, his least favorite thing, snow makes it pretty but he knows that cold weather can kill him. His stomach suddenly growled he started to look through his bag to find something to eat. Finding an apple, he decided to eat it right there. A whole ten minutes passed and he was finished with it, he threw the core away and then blasted it with fire.

"I might as well turn in for the night." He yawned, stretched and started to sleep.

_He was in a dark area, the walls were made out of stone and the floor was covered in dirt. Two Pokemon were at the end of the hall, conversing quietly amongst them._

"_The tablet says so: When the Dark Crystal meets it's stone, **it** will begin." One said. The other bent down, closely inspecting the tablet._

"_This one says: When dark meets dark, the end shall be near. When dark meets light, war is brought in its wake. Thirteen balance the forces"_

"_Strange, we need to go."_

Liz awoke from her strange dream. The sun rose and a stream of clouds filled the sky.

"Lea, there was a dream that I wanted to talk to you about."

Lea stopped her from explaining. "Two pokemon reading stone tablets."

"Wait! How did you know?"

"Quite simple, we had the same dream."

They started out on a gravel pathway, five minutes ahead of them was a small slope more specifically the hill leading up to the town.

Sam looked happy, "We made it," he said as soon as they came up the hill. They reached Trilana Town in all of its glory. It was small enough to fit a thousand residents but large enough to make room for a thousand more. They laid their eyes on a hut, just to the east of the center square. Liz tuned out all her surroundings and focused on that hut.

"He's there." She beckoned for them to follow and they did. There was a small, winding path leading from the hill toward the center of town. There, several paths branched out, houses in a neat row adjacent to the road. The residents were unaware of their guests, this was a good thing, and they need to meet up with whoever Liz says. She took them to a hut that looked identical to all the rest around them.

"Why do they all look the same?" Lea asked.

"Not too sure," Liz's eyes narrowed. "I will find out though." She knocked on the door softly. A gruff looking, battle scarred Weavile opened the door. He noticed the Gardevoir and smiled.

"Liz, it is so good to see you again! Come in and stay a while." She nodded and walked in, team following her.

Lea piped up first, "My name is Lea and I am the leader of this very fine team." He indicated them all in one broad gesture.

"My name is Marcos, nice to meet you. Now what are you here for?"

"Simple, we heard that you had an object called the Spirit Crystal." Lea said

"Ah that thing, you need something from it?"

Lea shook his head, "Not really, we just need you and that crystal."

"Ah, fair enough. You come from Alpha Base, I know the way there so you won't have to take me at all." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving the team behind.

"Now what, we sent him on his way?"

"Yeah, we don't exactly know what to do next either. We should stick around for the time being."

"I do have an idea though, we can find out where the next crystal is at so we don't have to waste time looking for it."

"How exactly do we look?"

"Gather information about the crystals whereabouts. It would also be helpful if we can find anything about Abora. Return in thirty," Lea said, breaking the team up.

Lea and Niada went to the center square, Liz went outside town to find anything useful, Mikka asked door-to-door and Sam sifted through the town records.

_Division one outskirt_

Montressor stood there, looking upon the base thinking. A crocanaw walked out of the forest and came up to the Mightyena.

"Boo!" She yelled. Montressor turned and smiled warmly.

"Hey Lila, you didn't scare me one bit."

"What are you doing here silly?"

"I'm standing here peacefully. I'm beginning to think the world is running out of time, all the signs point to it." He said gruffly

"Oh, you're always paranoid about everything," She smiled. "You need a break from your job. Pokemon are scared of you, you let power go to your head. Do us all a favor and take a break."

"I-I can't, I love this job, I can't leave because they need me."

"Like me, you need me also."

"I can't leave you either because if I do" he trailed off.

"You won't survive." Montressor walked off to the base, leaving Lila alone that is, until she followed him.

"Why are you following me?"

Lila giggled, "I have to go back too you know." Slowly, they both headed back to the base, happy that they have each other.

Thirty minutes later, the team returned and they headed out to the outskirts of town near route 62.

"What did you get?" Lea asked.

"I dug through the town records and I found this," he pulled out an old piece of parchment with writing on it. He passed it to Niada who looked at it.

"This looks like it dates back a decade ago. It says that a trio attacked the city: A Sabeleye, a Duskull and an Absol. Wait a minute, Liz?" She looked over the paper.

"She attacked the city ten years ago, setting fire to it. Lives were, of course, lost and civilians who weren't killed off got captured. Children were torn from their parents' arms as they were hauled off. Whoever stood in the fires were destroyed. People slowly rebuilt the town and it slowly recuperated." She paused, "Two years after, she attacked it again. She took no prisoners and it was the same trio that attacked the city before. Overall, the history of the town was peppered with attacks."

"Lea, Niada, what did you find?"

"Its location," Niada said. "It is located just east of here, in a volcano called Mt. Ember.

"We need to go there and find the crystal," Liz said, starting to head to the mountain a mile away.

"Wait a minute Liz!" Lea said loudly. She stopped and turned to face him. "We have just finished traveling; we should take a few hours off." That sounded like a good idea. The team agreed to the proposition and went into town. They found a small stream and sat next to it. Lea soon got comfortable and fell asleep, the team followed suit and eventually they were all sleeping.

Deep in the forsaken Dark Tower, Abora walked through a corridor lined with marble and stone. She stood before a set of red double doors and opened them.

"Sir, I have returned empty handed." She said. A not so happy Dusknoir stood up from his throne. "She had a team with her."

"Ah so the one that you have been following finally had a team?"

"Yes, it was Fireheart," she didn't really know why she hated them but she just did for some reason.

"Not surprising at all, since the team guards her, finish off the team and spare Liz."

Abora bowed her head, "As you wish." She backed out, uncertainty screaming at her and making her feel guilty. Now why did she hate the team again? She didn't understand anything from that one bit; questioning comes later.

It certainly was a refreshing nap Lea had. He awoke with newfound energy and yearning for exploration. He aroused the team who shakily got up and surveyed their surroundings. Liz packed the bag and put it around her shoulder. Motioning the team to follow, she took them east toward the mountain.

Ten minutes later, they saw a large mountain with steam pouring from the top. They eyed the pools of boiling water along the path with unease especially Sam. They spotted a cave and ran up to it. A Kangaskan looking rock was there.

"This can, somehow, let you store and take items you need or don't want and put it in your storage." She demonstrated this by tapping the statue, a compartment slid out and she deposited all of the items that took up unneeded space. She took out a Sitrus berry and put it in the bag.

"That can heal you if you are an inch from death. They are also effective outside dungeons also," She smiled and turned toward the entrance.

"Looks like we have a volcano to discover and a crystal to obtain, Lea said. "We absolutely have to go in." And so they did.

Lugia flew (more like hovered) over to a large palace on the bay. He wore a white and gold robe that was way too large for him and he was muttering something about being late. He flew into a large opening on the side and landed in the middle of a meeting.

"Sorry I was late."

Celebi brushed it off, "Nah, you didn't miss much. There are, however, two new developments."

"Tell me more."

"We were just getting to that." Mewtwo said at the end of the large table. He had his legs crossed and was levitating as usual. "As you may know, we have been following the activity at the Dark Tower with our top level psychics. Activity seemed to have leveled off since the Nightmare Lord died off in the Shadow Wars but we fear that it has risen again parallel to their former ruler." Uneasy glances were exchanged between members of the Court. "This disturbs me and we should keep a closer eye to the tower.

"We really should," Ho-Oh grunted. "It's high time for us to keep a closer watch and tighten up the security."

Mewtwo nodded at the former, "Sending out guards really isn't the best idea but I am all for keeping a closer eye. Anyone heard from Riloxia yet?"

"No, he hasn't reported back in ages. Something was up a while back but that problem was dealt with." Celebi informed

"And our second development?" Lugia asked.

"Word has it that the team has finally made it to Mt. Ember." Stifling silence filled the room and then Lugia smiled widely. "They still have to make it through the dungeon. Poor Lea, he doesn't know what will happen when he makes contact with the crystal."

"It must happen," Dialga interjected. "For the sake of the planet."

"The planet getting wiped out has happened far too many times through its history. The last known one was from the mysterious absence of time and space, any progress on the research?"

"No, we hit yet another dead end. It was for the best, we have been at it for a hundred years and still no progress. We needed a break." Palkia indicated Dialga who nodded.

"I now call this meeting adjourned; you must get back to your duties." Mewtwo commanded as Rayquaza flew out, grumbling about his job and how much he disliked it.

**Reviews anybody? Wow, Rayquaza really hates his job. Next chapter they get to explore Mt. Ember, what fun :D**


	14. Mt Ember

The team was jostled awake a few hours later and they soon found themselves at the front entrance to the volcano.

"Alright, let's go over the plan shall we?" Liz prompted

"This is very simple. We go into the dungeon, get the crystal and get out so we don't stir attention from the Absol rumored to be around here. We try to avoid contact with Abora at all costs but that doesn't mean she will follow us. The dungeon ends fifteen floors up which in all reality, doesn't cover much ground in the volcano. We all know the risks of emerging out in the night so let's try to not let that happen." There were collective nods of agreement around the team. Satisfied, Lea led the team into the warm interior of Mt. Ember.

To say that it was warm was an understatement. The inside was so warm that they had to protect Sam from the heat as his faceplate was starting to steam up. A Heat-Lock Orb was used to keep Sam cool for the rest of the dungeon.

"We should be coming up to the entrance soon." The small path that they walked on gave way to a small room with a smaller path at the end. Without hesitation, the team hurried on into the dungeon.

The actual dungeon was even hotter than the path before mainly because there was pools of white hot magma were some of the walls should've been. Their first foe greeted them with a flamethrower. Lea sidestepped it and returned the favor by a weaker flamethrower that attempted to sear the Slugma but ultimately failed because it just added to the slug's size and power.

Liz took over by throwing the Slugma into a wall, cracking it and knocking the foe out.

"Nice," Lea quipped and then headed down a path into a room with stairs. They climbed up them to the second floor.

The pools of magma got bigger and spots of it seeped into the room slowly. Lea picked the path closer to them and walked down it, hoping to find the stairs. They didn't find it but they did pocket a Reviver Seed just in case. A rouge Slugma charged from behind Niada who then solved the foe problem by giving it a Bubblebeam. Lea looked around, the lava was somehow coming toward them rather quickly. Liz took the team down a path and hoped for the best that stairs will be nearby. It was, much to the team's delight.

"Thank Arceus," Mikka breathed as they climbed the stairs.

The third floor was surprisingly boring without the harmful lava closing in or even being there. They took an opportunity to catch their breath in one of the corners of the room.

"Space has shifted," the Gardevoir said before continuing on. Lea and his team started to follow her in hope that they would get out very soon. They found a One-Room Orb much to Liz's delight and quickly pocketed it in her personal bag. Before Sam could question what she grabbed, she pressed on.

_Lea, something is very wrong with this volcano. I can't understand what it is but my best guess would be that it is a major anomaly that shouldn't even be here. After the war, dungeons recycled themselves, cleaning the anomalies within but this was untouched by it. _Liz quipped silently.

_And I agree._ A bout of silence followed when they climbed up several more floors.

The ninth floor had a bit of difficulty after the three earlier floors that they traversed. Lea grunted as he was pushed back, nearly touching the lava in the side of the room. A desperate attempt using Flame Wheel followed. In his desperation, he missed the target but rebounded off the wall and headed back to the Macargo. He hit it, sending it into the lava and using it as a springboard.

Liz was disgorging giant boulders from the walls and hurling it at a horde of Slugma. It broke sending the pieces everywhere until they were caught by a psychic rift and rebounded at the foes. Four were downed until Liz felt the exhaustion creep into her bones.

"Niada, deal with the two remaining." She nodded and blew explosive bubbles at the Slugmas, knocking one out. The second was squashed by what looked like a ball of flame coming from the ceiling.

"HA! And that's what happens when you piss me off," Lea gloated.

"We need to get to the stairs; there is a rest point soon after that." Two exits were blocked by instability from the walls when Liz ripped the boulders out. They went through the only remaining path which took a while to get out of.

The room had no more paths.

"Why us!" Liz shouted, pulling out the One Room orb that she got earlier. She struck it at the ground and it broke making the walls crumble around them. Once the rumbling ceased, all the walls were gone save for the rocks that once blocked the path. The stairs were just past the rocks much to Liz's dismay.

"Liz, if you didn't rip those rocks out, we would've been stuck there longer than we would've liked." Lea softly said. She gave the faintest of smiles before indicating that Lea should lead on. He obliged and walked up the stone stairs to the tenth floor.

The stairs seemed to love them that floor because they were right next to them. Without any urgency, they strolled up them.

"Woah," Sam quipped, his words echoing off the walls. It was significantly colder in here than it was in the rest of the dungeon much to the Aron's relief.

"We can stay here for as long as we like but I would love to get moving very soon." Lea grunted. He wasn't very happy when he found out that one of their own was sitting down in the side of one of the walls. Sam groaned getting up and he rejoined his companions before setting out.

The first floor of Mid Mt. Ember was very short. They found a Big Apple and a Sleep seed before finding the stairs at an adjacent room. That room was guarded by a Torkal which was easily dispatched with help from Niada.

The second floor took a while to get out of because they nearly lost their way several times because the passageways criss-crossed each other with the rooms at each end.

"Another empty room?" Niada stated incredulously while Liz nodded.

"This is harder than I thought, we need to backtrack," Liz mused. Lea led the team down the path they just came through. They took a left at the first path they saw and it paid off. Eagerly, they climbed up the stone stairs, happy to be off that confusing floor.

The third floor was pretty simple because it was short. They ended up in a long room with several foe guarded items. Lea got busy issuing commands.

"Niada, you take that sleeping Slugma. Sam and Mikka, you will double team that Magmar while Liz and I shall obliterate that Snubull." Nods of agreement followed and they sprung into action.

Niada quickly startled and took out the Slugma with a single Bubble attack. She smiled and scooped up a Foe-Seal Orb that it was resting against.

Sam rushed headlong into his target, stunning it before it could counterattack while Mikka roasted it with ember at a safe distance. Sam smirked as the foe tried to get up from the impressive melee attack and he then headbutted it to submission. He smirked, grabbing the Reviver Seed that it was holding and rejoined Niada.

Lea made sure of stunning the Snubull before Liz took it out with an overpowered Psychic.

"Always make sure the foe won't escape before engaging," Liz quipped, taking a Foe-Seal Orb and putting it in her bag. Noticing that most of the team was gathered, Lea flagged them down and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Wah!" Lea yelped as his foot nearly touched the magma on the floor. "Nobody ever told me that this was going to happen right now!" There was only one choice for the path and it was across the magma. "Do we have a Pure Seed?"

Liz rummaged through her bag, "Yeah but this is the only one left. Who should I give it to?" Bravely, Niada stepped forward.

"I can handle a bit of heat, besides, when I enter the staircase all of you are taken with me." Without any more dawdling, Liz handed the seed over and Niada ate it. She instantly disappeared to the room with the stairs. Soon, the rest of the team found themselves on the final floor.

This floor was easier compared to the last one because the stairs were easily in reach. They walked up it and found themselves in another path.

Taking the opportunity, the team decided to rest and eat a few apples to curb their hunger. After the ten minute break, they headed down the path to even more paths. They decided to split up and Lea gave all of them Rollcall Orbs just in case they found their way out.

After Lea set off on his own path, the rest of the team did the same and it was a little while before the orb was even used. Lea, Liz, Niada, and Sam found themselves inside a giant cavern with bubbling lava at the bottom. A wooden bridge spanned a small gap somehow surviving the intense heat inside the chamber. After the bridge, another small path was there and they were ready to find the Ember Crystal.

A shadow slunk to one of the walls behind the team, it snickered and continued to follow them.

Once the leader stepped into the final room he was surprised. First off, the room was small and it was hardly impressive for a powerful artifact of almost godly power. It was in a small indent on the back wall and it definitely screamed _trap._ It was not so, Lea grabbed the crystal, feeling the warmth in his small hands and he undid the clasp that kept the golden chain from coming in two. He fitted it around his neck and turned around so his team could see. Once he did that, the crystal glowed around him and the team and they were transported out of the dungeon. A second before the transportation occurred, the shadow leapt, snarling at their attempts to escape. It missed and was sent headlong into the wall, the team long gone.

Up on the top of the mysterious Dark Tower, a figure was hunched over what seemed like a lifeless husk of a Magnazone. The figure muttered to himself and proceeded to tap a few keys on a computer next to him.

_Activate Program #1?_ The prompt flashed, he smirked and hit the "Y" key. Once he pressed it, a shudder went through the room and two red eyes flashed into existence. The husk slowly got up and analyzed its surroundings.

"Can you move?" The figure asked, stress pouring down his words from constant hard work and sleepless nights.

"_Affirmative," _came the slow and somewhat distorted response. "Internal systems loading… loading… complete. Current location: Dark Tower, Amaria. Master command voice authorization required."

"I am your master, you will obey me at all times." The figure said. The robotic Magnezone paused until authorization was complete. The figure than tapped a few more keys and looked at the screen. "Internal systems seem clear and free of anything bad, why don't we get started right away?" He crackled as his minion followed him straight to the throne room. He knocked on the door and it was followed by a somewhat angry "Come." Nervously, he stepped in and what he saw kinda surprised him. Abora stood, shaking with fear as the king was threatening to relieve her of command.

"You tried to stop them but it didn't _work_! One more mishap and I will turn you and my whole army into Shadow Pokemon! Go, you are dismissed." Without any other word, the Absol turned and walked out the door, still frightened by the king's wrath. His demeanor changed to a calm one.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, I am pleased to inform that our little project is finally complete."

Mewtwo smiled when the rest of the Legendaries arrived around the golden and silver table that was used for so many decisions. Once the rest of them arrived, he began to speak.

"Many years ago, the Great One, happy to watch over the world, slept. He sent the one who made us as a placeholder for Him. This system of one asleep and one awake kept the balance over the world as one didn't inherit too much power." Mewtwo memorized these lines by heart as he was required to speak them every so often. "Today the cycle reset and I am very pleased to reintroduce you to the Mother Herself and one of my namesakes, Mew!" As he gestured, a pillar of light shone down and a small, pink, levitating kitten emerged. She was garbed in the usual clothing, a white tunic with gold, silver and pink gems speckled around them. It was crafted to her specific size and shape. She spoke with a soft, powerful voice that carried centuries of wisdom and strength.

"Those of the council who have seen me before are still surprised to see me." She goggled and flew down to greet Mewtwo. "Hello brother, it has been a long time. As for the rest of you, keep doing your duties and watch over those who inhabit it. I will take a place amongst your ranks so if there is no objection, I will join you from this moment on." Silence entered and stayed in the room. Nobody wanted to object because her splendor was too great to be denied. The Mother continued in a stern and strained voice. "I have heard of the Great Shadow War and the ones after, I have heard of the uprisings in Saniah but most of all, I have heard of the Tower. We are powerless to stop him now, we can only watch as the events unfold and a new danger is born that can and will render the world inhabitable forever more. It is way too far in the future to stop it now." Nobody had anything to say after Mew's revelation and the room slowly filtered out. Mewtwo turned to Mew.

"Was this true?"

"You know that I am bound to Arceus so I cannot lie. That revelation was no exception."

"So there is no way to stop it?"

There was a slight pause in the room "None at al, it will destroy the world in a thousand years."

**Well, I wish I updated quicker but that can't be helped either. Six whole months of not doing much led to me not posting anything, hopefully I can rectify that soon.**


End file.
